1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise reduction unit that includes a plurality of cores for noise filters, a power supply device that includes the noise reduction unit, and a method for disposing cores in the noise reduction unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply device is known that supplies power from an (external) power supply to a load such as an electrical device. A switching power supply circuit is known in which the input alternating current through a power input terminal is output as direct current via a rectifying section and a plurality of DC-DC converters to obtain a plurality of direct current outputs. There is also a technique by which the noise generated in a DC-DC converter and conducted through a power line is reduced with a noise reduction unit (common-mode filter) provided between a power input terminal and a rectifying section in a power supply device.